103115-Awakenings
17:27:20 -- sanguineOracle SO began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 17:27 -- 17:27:40 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG has woken up from his sleep -- 17:28:23 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG looks over to the recuperacoon to check up on Libby -- 17:29:25 SO: Sadly, when Serios wakes up, Libby isn't in the Recuperacoon. She has climbed out at some point, and is fast asleep in his lap, though she's still sticky from the Sopor Slime. 17:30:20 GG: What. The.... Well. I. See. You. Have. Recovered. Quite. A. Bit.... 17:30:44 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG looks over Libby as she sleeps, to see how her wounds are, though careful to not wake her -- 17:31:50 SO: Most of the major deep wounds are healed over, though her arm is still missing, and her eye bandages are crusted over with blood and Sopor Slime. 17:32:42 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG tries to get up, trying to carefully lift her off him -- 17:33:57 SO: When he starts to shift to get up, Libby suddenly animates again. She vacates his lap and all but flees to a far corner of the room. 17:34:14 GG: I. Am. Sorry.. I. Did. Not. Mean. To. Disturb. Your. Rest. 17:35:11 SO: She shakes her head, idly scratching at her bandages. 17:36:07 GG: Do. You. Need. To. Replace. The. Bandages. For. Your. Eyes? 17:36:51 SO: "Yes, but I can wait until my handmaidens can help me again." 17:37:01 GG: I. Did. Not. Think. About. If. The. Sopor. Slime. From. The. Recuperacoon. Would. Have. Irritated. Anything.... 17:37:31 GG: Do. You. Handmaidens. Know. You. Are. Here? 17:38:44 SO: "I don't know. I don't want them to risk themselves to save me. Jack is probably watching them." She tries to ignore the fearful tremble in her voice. 17:39:15 GG: How. Are. You. Feeling. Right. Now? 17:40:56 SO: "That's irrelevant." 17:41:29 GG: It. Is. Hardly. Irrelevant.... You. Were. Next. To. Death.... 17:42:41 SO: "It was not the first time, and it will not be the last." She scratches anxiously at her scalp. 17:43:30 GG: It. Would. Be. Better. To. Hope. It. Would. Be. The. Last. 17:44:08 GG: At. The. Very. Least. It. Helps. To. Make. Certain. That. One. Does. Not. Simply. Accept. Such. A. Fate. To. Help. Them. Fight. With. Everything. They. Have. 17:44:31 GG: Though. I. Am. Certain. You. Did. That. Against. Jack. 17:45:05 SO: She smiles softly. "Of course. I did what I had to do. Nothing else." 17:45:37 GG: I. Would. Like. To. Thank. You. For. That.... For. Saving. Aaisha.... 17:46:16 GG: You. Have. Been. Doing. Much. To. Help. Us. All.... To. Save. Us. From. Our. Wounds. Even. Before. This. "Game." Began. 17:46:32 SO: She shrugs. "I am your partner. I can do nothing else." 17:48:21 GG: That.... Should. Not. Be. The. Full. Truth.... You. Still. Have. Your. Own. Personal. Choices.... And. You. Did. These. Actions. Before. The.... Primer.... Business. 17:48:59 GG: And. I. Will. Not. Allow. You. To. Do. Things. Purely. Because. Of. Such. 17:50:11 GG: I. Understand. You. Have. Your. Feelings. And. Traditions. And. I. Will. Not. Deny. Your. Feelings.... But. It. Is. I. Who. Owes. You. A. Great. Debt. Not. The. Other. Way. Around. 17:51:41 SO: She furrows her brow. "It is not..." She breathes slowly. "It is your right to order me not to do things. But I will not deny my affection for you. And there is nothing I would want from you in payment for any debt you perceive yourself as owing." 17:53:37 GG: That. Is. Not. Quite. What. I. Mean.... And. Even. If. You. Were. Saying. It. Was. My. Right. In. Terms. Of. Troll. Caste. As. Things. Stand. It. Would. Be. Safe. To. Assume. That. Such. Order. Of. Things. Can. Be. Suspended. For. The. Time. Being. 17:54:30 SO: She purses her lips, but says nothing. 17:54:31 GG: I. Understand. What. Your. Traditions. In. Regards. To. This. Primer. Business. State. But. You. Are. Still. Allowed. To. Be. Yourself. 17:54:49 SO: "Who said anything about not being myself?" 17:55:19 GG: Well. Yes.... But. I. Mean. You. Are. Not. Required. To. Serve. Me. As. It. Were.... 17:55:42 GG: No. Duty. Should. Be. Pressed. Onto. Another. If. It. Can. Be. Avoided.... It. Must. Be. By. Choice. 17:56:17 SO: "You have a fundamental misunderstanding of what our relationship would be, in my culture." 17:56:43 GG: From. How. It. Was. Described. It. Sounded. As. If. The. Females. Were. Almost. Slaves.... 17:57:38 GG: If. Not. Outright. So. 17:57:55 SO: She laughs. "While it is true you have a certain amount of freedom that is not accorded to me, but you also have many more responsibilities in my regard as well." 17:58:20 GG: What. Responsibilities. Would. This. Be? 17:59:10 SO: "Please be aware, I do not hold you to this, Serios." She coughs into her hand gently. 17:59:33 GG: .... 17:59:50 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG is slightly confused as to what is going to be mentioned -- 18:00:03 GG: ((the player on the other hand, less confused)) 18:01:07 SO: "It is a primarily romantic relationship. The female's partner, as part of the relationship, takes all responsibility for her care, and agrees to make her priorities his own." 18:02:02 GG: Like. Your. Health. And. Well. Being. 18:02:18 SO: She nods. 18:02:49 GG: Well. That. Does. Not. Seem. To. Require. A. Romantic. Relationship. To. Accomplish. 18:03:20 GG: And. What. Are. Your. Priorities. For. The. Moment? 18:04:57 SO: She laughs, but it comes out as a dry, hacking cough, and she doesn't smile when it's over. "No, the romantic relationship is to combat the crippling loneliness. And at the moment my priorities are the successful completion of the game." 18:06:04 GG: I. Was. Not. Aware. You. Were. Lonely. Before. 18:06:28 GG: Well. I. Mean.... 18:06:37 SO: "Did you think I didn't require companionship?" 18:06:50 GG: I. Did. Not. Quite. Mean. It. Like. That.... 18:07:32 SO: "Then what did you mean, Serios?" 18:07:33 GG: I. Suppose. I. Never. Placed. Much. Thought. On. If. One. Really. Needed. Romantic. Relationships. Outside. Of. Societal. Need. For. It. 18:08:19 SO: She chuckles darkly, but says nothing. 18:08:25 GG: And. Still. Do. Not. Understand. Why. The. Relationship. Needs. To. Be. Romantic. To. Fight. The. Feeling. Of. Loneliness. 18:09:09 SO: "I already told you that I would not hold you to those responsibilities." She says irritably. 18:09:36 GG: I. Did. Not. Mean. To. Upset. You. 18:09:57 GG: I. Am. Sorry.... I. Apologise. For. Being.... Callous. With. My. Words. 18:11:03 SO: Her shoulder shifts, and a moment later she turns her face toward the stump, then brings up her other hand to press her fingers to her forehead. "It's fine. I should go." Her voice is trembling again. 18:11:52 GG: ...Is. There. Anything. That. Can. Be. Done. For. That.... Your. Arm. I. Mean.... 18:12:19 GG: In. Terms. Of. Your. People'S. Technology. I. Also. Mean. 18:12:53 SO: "I need to eat something. In a few days, it will grow back, if I have the energy to fuel the nanites." 18:13:52 GG: I. See.... I. Can. Look. For. Food. For. You. If. You. Would. Like.... 18:14:16 GG: I. Am. Not. Certain. How. Food. I. Would. Have. In. The. Hive. That. Would. Not. Have. Been. Affected. By. The. Boiling. Waters. 18:14:22 GG: ((how much food)) 18:14:37 GG: But. The. Planet. Itself. Seems. To. Have. Some. Society. 18:14:53 GG: And. If. So. They. Must. Have. Food. That. Can. Be. Bartered. For. 18:16:11 SO: "It's fine. I'm leaving anyway. I'll eat in a few days, when I can get back to the Archive." She turns her head away, almost like a petulant wriggler. 18:16:47 GG: But. You. May. Still. Need. Some. Rest.... I. Am. Still. To. Look. Out. For. Your. Well. Being. 18:17:18 GG: I. May. Not. Have. Understood. The. Primer. But. It. Has. Been. Done.... 18:17:55 SO: "I already said you don't have to!" Libby snaps irritably, and her lower lip trembles. The bandages over her eyes are getting soaked again, and not from blood. 18:18:47 GG: Libby.... Even. Without. The. Primer.... As. A. Friend.... I. Wish. To. Help. You. 18:18:57 GG: I. Know. That. Is. Not. Quite. What. You. Want. To. Hear. 18:19:34 GG: But. I. Still. Wish. To. Make. Certain. You. Are. Well. 18:20:24 SO: "Yes. I know." She sets her mouth in a hard line. "There are consequences for me that you do not understand, and I cannot talk to you about now. Maybe once I am stable again." 18:21:23 GG: I.... Do. Not. Quite. See. But. I. Will. Respect. Your. Wish. On. The. Matter. 18:22:23 GG: If. You. Are. Not. Feeling. Well. Do. Not. Hesitate. To. Contact. Me. 18:22:48 GG: Not. As. An. Order. But. As. A. Request. 18:22:49 SO: She hisses. "Why bother?" 18:23:50 GG: Why. Should. I. Not. Bother? 18:25:00 SO: "Because you do not understand what you are asking me, and because of this - " she flops her hand around, drawing emphasis to her wrist, "I don't have the werewithal to tell you right now." 18:27:34 GG: You. Are. Right. I. Do. Not. Understand.... I. Understand. Things. As. A. Troll. Understands. It. Not. As. Your. People. Understand. It. 18:28:20 SO: She sighs. "It is easier for me to just release you from your responsibilities to me, and nurse my broken heart in loneliness." 18:29:54 GG: Must. It. Be. Just. Like. That? Perhaps. I. Will. Discover. Feelings. For. You. Or. Perhaps. I. Will. Not. But. Right. Now. The. Only. Reason. I. Have. No. Knowledge. One. Way. Or. The. Other. Is. That. I. Still. Do. Not. Fully. Know. You. Yet. 18:30:12 GG: Relationships. Are. Built. 18:30:27 GG: It. Will. Take. Time. To. Know. Where. We. Both. Stand. With. Each. Other. 18:32:26 SO: "I know. I have had the benefit of ages with my memories of our future together, to let me fall in love with you. You do not have that benefit, and I am sorry that I am not patient enough to not be hurt. Just as Aaisha was brokenhearted when you didn't remember her, so I have been from the first moment I spoke to you." She scratches her scalp again, nervously. "If you ask me to stay, I will stay." 18:32:55 GG: I. Ask. You. To. Choose. What. You. Feel. Is. Best. 18:33:25 SO: "I will not stay where I am neither wanted nor looked for." 18:34:42 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG regetfully sighs -- 18:35:41 GG: I. Wish. That. Was. Not. Quite. How. You. Think. I. Feel. About. You. But. I. Do. Not. Think. I. Can. Convince. You. Otherwise.... Please. Remain. Safe. 18:36:04 SO: "Then how do you feel about me, Serios?" 18:36:56 GG: You. Are. Not. Someone. Unwanted.... You. Are. Not. Someone. Unlooked. For.... I. Do. Not. Feel. Things. Romantically. For. You. Yet. I. Do. Feel. Things. For. You. Like. One. Feels. For. A. Friend. 18:37:40 GG: I. Feel. As. I. Can. Place. My. Trust. In. You. 18:38:41 SO: She turns her face back towards the wall. "Will you let me stay? Jack left me here, he may not come after me again so long as I don't take his attention by leaving." 18:39:54 GG: You. Can. Stay. Here. If. That. Is. What. You. Wish.... 18:40:11 SO: "I'm asking what you wish." 18:40:44 GG: I. Wish. For. You. To. Be. Safe. And. To. Take. The. Path. That. Will. Make. You. Happy. 18:41:31 SO: "Don't deflect this onto me. I'm asking you to be practical. Would it be an imposition if I stayed? Do..." her voice becomes very small. "Do you want me here?" 18:42:51 GG: .... 18:43:28 GG: I.... Wish. For. You. Stay. 18:43:46 SO: She nods. "Then I will." 18:45:06 GG: .... 18:46:55 GG: When. You. Are. Able. And. Willing. Please. Do. Try. To. Explain. Things.... If. You. Wish. For. That. Future. It. Has. To. Happen. Through. Understanding. Each. Other.... 18:48:11 SO: "Yes, I know. And I would like to talk to you about this, when i am much less irritable and emotional." She attempts to smile, then furrows her brow. "GodOS dried sopor is scratchy." She pulls the bandage off her face revealing rather horrific gaping holes where her eyes should be, before decaptchaloguing fresh bandages. "I'd ask if you had some water I could wash with, but I'll just go downstairs 18:48:11 SO: ." 18:49:00 GG: Are. You. Strong. Enough. To. Swim. With. One. Arm? There. Is. Not. A. Ladder. 18:50:06 SO: She scowls. "You're right. Help me, then?" 18:51:48 GG: I. Will. Get. A. Bowl. From. The. Lower. Section.... I. Never. Really. Designed. My. Hive. For. A. Land. Dwelling. Being.... Even. This. Section. Was. Only. An. Afterthought. After. My. Difficulty. With. Land. Dweller. Literature. 18:52:11 SO: She nods. "Thank you." 18:52:43 -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 18:52 -- Category:Libby Category:Serios